User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Chapter 5
This is just the next chapter in my latest story. My thanks go to anybody who reads it, and I hope you enjoy it. Cheers. Chapter 5: Threshold of Madness Jack sat at his desk, all the information on the Great Ones he had laid out in front of him. As he went through all of it, his memory started playing tricks on him. He remembered his experience with the “divine beings”. He remembered how easily it crushed him. When he opened his eyes, he saw 13 sitting directly across from him, smiling. “How di-What are you doing here?” 13 didn’t say anything, but he just kept smiling. Jack sighed, then he asked, “What can you tell me about the Great Ones? I need to know.” 13 finally spoke, “That’s better. I can tell you so much Jack,” 13 leaned in closely, “but the real question is: How far are you willing to go?” 13 then touched Jack’s head and before Jack could scream he was thrown across realms. As he fell through the void, words suddenly imprinted themselves onto his memory: Amygdala, Ebrietas, Flora. Jack eventually landed in a strange world. All he saw were rocky spires, and the sky above was white and full of mist. He was on the bank of a sea, but across the sea he noticed a strange city, with architecture that was simply not possible. As Jack stared, he did not notice the strange creature descending towards him. He turned around, only to be mentally assaulted by the creature. Words in a language he didn’t recognize filled his head. It was like an entire alphabet. He couldn’t understand it, but it kept repeating over and over in his head. Then, he woke up. Jack started awake to find Michael staring at him again. “What is it Michael?” Jack asked. Michael stared for a moment more, then said, “Ever since that explosion, something’s been off about you. You’ve been plagued by nightmares. I think you should submit to an investigation.” Jack hesitated, then nodded and said, “You know what, I agree with you. I’ll make an appointment.” Michael nodded, then left Jack alone in his office. The light was blinding, but only brief. Amelia looked at Jack and said, “Nothing appears to be wrong. Your pupils aren’t dilated, or collapsed.” Amelia continued the investigation, almost perfectly. “When you do the reflex test, go an inch to the right.” Jack instructed her. She nodded eagerly and did as she was told. Amelia finally popped up and gave her diagnoses, “You don’t appear to be suffering from anything other than stress. After all, you have been doing a lot of work in the last week. Try relaxing more.” Jack got up, smiled, and gave Amelia a little twirl, “I suppose getting an examination from the Head Nurse will help me on my way.” Amelia laughed and then broke away, and grabbed some papers. “Let me just fill these out and you can return to your duties.” She then left through a door. Jack turned around, and jumped. There sat 13 once more. “Well Jack, you’ve taken your first step towards true knowledge. But you haven’t gone far enough down the rabbit hole. It’s because you have things, shall we say, holding you down.” Jack walked right up to 13 in a rare show of dominance, then said, “If you touch her, I will personally-” Plague was interrupted when 13 waved his hand and took away Jack’s voice. 13 then said, “Enough with the primitive threats. People like us are above them. You must learn that in order to gain knowledge, you have to give something up in return. The Great Ones do nothing for free. Once you realize this, you will be on the path to a new future. Deny it, and you will die with the past.” Jack started when Amelia came back through the door, and when he turned back around 13 was gone. “Is something wrong Jack?” Jack turned to her and said, “Nothing. I was just daydreaming.” Category:Blog posts